A Brony's Nightmare
by st.crusade
Summary: Living in Equestria is every brony's dream, but its a nightmare for me right now. As the "Manager" I was in charge of morality and ethics of the ponies, but things seems to go wrong and bad goes to worse. I get side tracked and bad goes to worst. Everypony hates and fears me now. Rated M as some mature content wil be in further chapters is in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A Brony Nightmare**

**By:eSTiaR**

My face was almost blue due to the freezing temperature. The crystal cavern was awe inspiring if it wasn't so close to the north pole. I may have heated things up without causing a problem with nature...but I'm too heart broken. Before I go into details on why, let me explain myself. My name is...well call me "Manager" for now. I love Star wars, Sonic, Pokémon and lastly but not the least, MLP. I have created angels to my favorite Universes; STR as the Angel of Truth. He contains a great amount of knowledge and wisdom and can see past lies. He is the leader of the three. STR lives in the Sonic Universe but travels to other universes with his army to destroy evil. Estiar is the Angel of Faith. He lives in the Pokémon realm. He tends to be in his first form which means he'll act cute and cuddly but give him a reason to fight you and you would regret it. His strength makes him the bronze of the team. Then there is Saincrusade of the MLP FIM dimension. He is the Angel of Sacrifice and the fastest on the team. Saintcrusade has an infinite amount of energy and has two horns instead of one.

Why am I explaining this boring stuff to you? Because they came to life when I died. Yes I am dead but I am not a zombie or ghost, though I am a spirit. I had a hard life on Earth but who hasn't really. Family didn't match eye to eye, common prejudice and the oh so powerful government stripping our rights for protection. I cant complain too much since I did go out with somewhat of a bang. Before I died, I was famous amongst the bronies for a couple of things. First was the My Little Pony Bots. They were advanced robots that almost had a mind of its own. I had to start with OCs first due to copyright laws but soon Hasbro wanted my blue prints. I demanded a good royalty and for Luaren Faust to resume her position of main creator of the show WITH the same freedom that she had when she made season one. Bronies were rejoiced when Hasbro accepted the terms and I pushed for the big step. I made an actual brony sanctuary. It was not easy and it was hard for Hasbro to even considering a Hasbro Theme Park along with a brony sanctuary but with me funding 50% of the investment, the accepted.

Long story short, I became the most famous brony and I made a good amount of profit. However, with every push, there is a pull. Anti-bronies declared that we were out of control and began to riot at the theme park but I showed them hospitality. When it was cold, I gave them hot cocoa, coffee and tea without charging them. I would go a speak to them and compliment them on how good they were in exercising their rights without disturbing too much peace...then it happen. On December 20th, 2034, an Anti brony was too furious that I was being nice and I took a bullet to the chest. I lived for three weeks and went to the light.

I was fortunate to be good enough to make it to Heaven and see some family and pets I missed, yet I wasn't all that happy but the Creator knew why. he told me that all of my fan work has become alive since I passed away and one of them needed my help to establish the knowledge of the Creator. I accepted the mission but I requested the ability to communicate to the Trinity Team and wield their powers. He told me that if I needed to ask him a question, I would have to talk to the Angel of Faith. With that, a portal opened and I jumped in. (No pun intended)


	2. Arrival of Knowledge

**A Brony Nightmare**

**By:eSTiaR**

I woke up by the sweet sound of birds singing a song to their young ones. I sat up and took a long observation of my surroundings. The first thing I notice was a cottage made from a tree. I was near Fluttershy's place and behind me was the Everfree forest. I wondered why Fluttershy live near the Everfree when she soo scared of it. I couldn't get noticed right now thoug. Being a strange creature meant I could be seen as a hostile. I headed into the Everfree and made sure I wasn't near Zecora's hut. Soon, I was near the castle of the two sisters. Since this was my fanfiction I can live in the only room still intact in the castle...Saintcrusade. I hope he doesn't mind.

'Alright. First I need to cloak myself and my energy so that nopony can detect me...but how?', I thought. I never thought this would be so complex but I never really thought everything out before taking action. I then realized that just because I have Angel powers, doesn't mean I know how to wield them and the sun looks like it's going to set in 4 hours...son of a Marxist(Yes, I don't curse). I paced around and then it hit me. The Tree of Harmony has unique magical energy that should allow me to meditate and unlock the knowledge from the Angel of Truth. I ran as silent as a ninja, which came out to me tipping on my two left feet and almost got crushed by a boulder...I'm a master assassin in progress.

I felt the calming energy radiating from the Tree of Harmony as I approached it with caution. I remembered seeing the Tree of Harmony in the season 4 but it looked more beautiful in person. I stared at it for a few more seconds and began to get into position. Taking deep breathes and clearing my mind, I could hear a pleasurable humming coming from the tree. This was due to the fact that one of the Angels is connected to the Elements of Harmony. The noise was faint but soon grew louder until a flash of white covered my body and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Everything went white.

[Canterlot Castle (3rd Person Perspective)]

The two regal sister had just finish their last court and walk the halls to their rooms. The pure white Alicorn noticed her younger sister has been happy since she had her long lost friend in her life. It didn't stop there either. Soon, they were married and had a daughter too. Ever since, Luna has stopped dwelling in the past and became happy almost all the time, even when they had an extra meeting. The only time she was sad was when Saintcrusade had to fill in for somepony at the shipping company or when her daughter had a hard day at school. Morning Dawn had all of Luna's beauty and shyness but also inherited her father's features such as an extra horn, a angel eye and the angel mark. When she was old enough to go to school, Luna thought that it would be best to send her to Ponyville with her nephew Princess Twilight and go to their Elementary in Ponyville. The first couple of days were brutal as everyone was scared of her for two reasons: 1. She was a princess of the who was once, Nightmare Moon. 2. She looked different. Other than Saintcrursade, Morning Dawn was the only two-horned Alicorn. She came home crying to her parents saying that she hated being different and wanted to look normal, but her parents told her that she should be happy for who she was. After awhile, the Cutie Mark Crusaders became her friends and Diamond Tiara along with Silver Spoon were being nice as well. Twilight wanted to also have her on weekends to teach her magic. Both parties were excited when the Daughter of the moon was performing spells at such a young age.

Saintcrusade was somepony loved as much as her sister and probably more. Luna did wish he would stop working himself so much though. Saintcrusade saved the world twice and one time it had cost him his life. Luna wouldn't have him for another two years and when he came back, they started to date when they had the chance. Saintcrusade work as a freight carrier during the day, and her personal body guard at night (thanks to Celesta). Saintcrusade proposed to Luna after the Crystal ball from the Crystal Empire. She couldn't deny that wasn't in love either. Everytime they were together, she felt so happy. Luckily, her marriage didn't end up into a changling invasion like Princess Cadance which she some how had now knowledge of until her sister informed her. After marriage came...well their daughter, Morning Star. Saintcrusade became a prince but never attended any courts or meetings unless he was requested. He never thought of himself as a prince and never wanted to be one due to his past. He tended to just work they way he did in the past, except everypony still bowed to him. Saintcrusade didn't need to work since he was a prince, but he did so to help out. All the money he collected would be donated to hospitals, orphanages, retirements and ponies on the streets. He would also use his angel magic to help heal ponies and such.

Celestia was a little jealous of her sister. She has always desired a child of her own but knew that since she was a naturally born Alicorn, she would outlive any pony who wasn't a born Alicorn. The only male Alicorn was taken by her sister and now had no pony to claim her. She never let her jealousy get between her relationship with her sister. She even took charge of the moon taught Saintcrusade how to fullfill Luna's night time duties while Luna was pregnant and when she recovered after birth. Still, she wanted a child of her own. She always thought of her star pupil as a daughter and gave her the same love a mother would when Twilight was just starting out...but now Twilight is a Princess Alicorn and had a castle of her own. She was independent and no longer needed to be her student. The only pony close to a daughter was all grown up and left a hole in her heart, but Celestia couldn't show it. She had to be positive, stern and always wise for every pony saw her that way...or was it that every pony wanted her to be that way. Either way, she would not allow any grief happen between any family or jealousy hurt any pony.

As the sister were about to separate to prepare for the sun and the moon, they stopped dead in their tracks...A strong energy was being radiated. It was stronger than Tirek or even the demon pony. It matched the angel pony's energy, but it would not peak like this unless something wasn't right.

"I feel Saint's energy sister. Is he going to be alright?" Luna asked with concern in her voice.

Celestia closes her eyes and tries to focus on the energy. The energy wasn't changing, rising or falling. It was steady and calm and there was no dark energy that she felt. she smiled.

"Fear not sister. Your husband is not in combat, but he maybe meditating. The Angel of Truth said he should do that if he were stressed or needed to communicate to one another." Celestia assured.

Luna put an annoying look once she heard STR's formal name. He may be an Angel but he wasn't the social kind. He was very smart and wise but he never was optimistic. He was stubborn and preferred to work alone. He also didn't spend as much time with his wife or child due to him saving dimensions with his superior military and technology. The Angel of Faith was different but Luna wasn't all the way accepting with him. He was so...immature. He always wanted to be coddled and loved as if he were just born and yet he will be serious when he goes in his final form. It was too much but Celestia wanted him to stay because he was how she put it, "_The most adorable bunny ever._" Either way, she was happy that Saint would be fine. Soon the two sisters went to their rooms to prepare for the sun and the moon.

(The Central Void [3rd Person])

Blank. There was nothing but white all around. The manager began to walk around to see if he could spot anything that wasn't white but had no avail. Manager knew time was at the essence and couldn't just stand there. He tried to call for someone but heard only his echo, until he was able to identify three small spots on the horizon. He began to run until he was able to see the outline of the figures. The manager stopped and almost passed out on the spot, for he saw his own creations coming to him. Soon, they stood in front of him and smiled.

"This is a grand moment. To see the man who made us and now we can actually communicate with him" claimed STR, the Angel of Truth.

"Indeed, the Manager has arrived in my universe to help my citizen" Saintcrusade said and bowed.

"You don't need to bow to me." The manager said and knelt on the floor and continued, "I should bow to you. You are Angels of the Creator who have been cleansed and cause no corruption. I have yet to achieve such nature." The manager frowned but was replaced with a smile as the Angel of Faith hugged him and cuddled under his chin. The manager had a plush of him back at home but the fur felt rock hard compare to the real Angel of Faith's fluff. I was like Heaven...again.

"You are human Manager, so don't be so hard on you. You didn't really have the best past at all." The Angel of Faith said.

"News flash Esti, we didn't either" STR said as him and Saintcrusade looked at the manager who felt cold and scared now.

"S-sorry. Stories usually are better when the hero has a tragic past and helps them shape their personality better" The manager stumbled out.

"Anyway, we have all come her to give you the knowledge you will need to complete your mission safely." STR said. "We do not have much time you might have a headache once you come out of meditation.

The three extended a hand, a paw and a hoof to the manager's head and unison, "By the power of The Creator, The Savior and The Sacred Spirit, we the Angels of: Truth, Faith and Sacrifice give our knowledge and wisdom the Manager to wield our powers!" and with that, every thing went black for the manager as he left the central void to the Everfree forest. When he sat up, he notice one thing immediately...The Angel of Truth wasn't lying about the headache.


	3. A Motherly Welcome

**A Brony Nightmare**

**By:eSTiaR**

**Chpt-3: A motherly welcome**

**[Tree of Harmony (1st person)]**

I woke up about an hour later, now that my headache has faded enough for me to think now. I headed inside Saint's room and sat by the dancing flames emitting from the fireplace. Saintcrusade's room didn't rot from time like the rest of the castle did due to a time spell. The room would always reset itself to the day the spell was casted. The fruit would never rot and the flames would never die. I stared and thought deeply on what was going to be the next move. Confronting the ponies with new laws and tradition of morals was not going to be easy. I would basically say, 'Hey, I'm a helper of the Creator who is some one you don't know or ever heard of except Saint here and now I am going to establish a religion that every pony has to now follow!'. It may be straight forward and I can prove myself by using powers but that would only stir up fear and hatred. I had to get to their level if I'm going to do this right. First, I needed to learn more about them than the cartoon showed. I needed a disguise so no one feels threated by me. I knew that any characters I made for this world was taken into reality now except for...oh NEIN(German for no). The only one I haven't put in a story was a ponyfied/foal version of Esti the Angel of Faith. I sighed, knowing that I had no other choice without exposing myself. It's not that I didn't like being treated as a foal but know I had to plan on who would take care of me while staying close to Saintcrusade, in case I needed to contact him. Luna might want another child but she has her hooves full as it is and I don't think Saint would like the man who drew him and had all this power to suddenly drop on him, calling him 'dada'. The thought of saying that made me shiver due to my so called 'father'. That left Princess Celestia on the list. She may want a child but would she accept Esti even if he looked like a mutant pony/bunny. I'm uncertain about it but I'm all out of options and out time. With my newfound powers, I could sense that the night had begun and I needed to move onto phase 2. I cloaked myself and then materialized STR's rocket shoes. As soon as I left the castle grounds, I took to the sky and flew towards the castle that hung on the side of the mountain.

* * *

**[Canterlot (3rd person)]**

As Luna descended, she felt a strong vibe of energy waiting at her balcony. She smiled as she landed and nuzzled her husband. "Thou ist a tad late, aren't thee?"

"Sorry Luna, but I do have a good reason and good news." Saintcrusade proclaimed in his custom armor clanking every movement, he made. "A helper of the Creator has come to help us."

"Helper? As in, STR or Esti?" Luna asked with a bit annoyance in her tone. Saintcrusade chuckled a little.

"No, it's not from the trinity team but he is very special to me but he wields our powers. I don't know when or how he will make an appearance with us but I am certain that you will like him more than the others." Saint said with confidence in his voice.

"How come you never have any female angels?" Luna asked as she began to lay on their bed, filing paperwork.

Saintcrusade could now only chuckle now as he trotted right next to her and said the cheesiest line any husband would say, "I know a female angel and was lucky enough to get her to marry me."

Luna gave him a quick peck. "Thou ist sappy but much appreciated." With that done, a light knock came to their ears as their daughter came in. "Has mommy's little angel finish getting ready for bed?" Luna said maternally as she opened her left wing for her child. Morning Dawn nuzzled close into her mother's fur.

"Yes mommy, I'm ready for -yawns- bed" she groggily said. "Goodnight momma and daddy." and falls asleep,

Luna always felt happy when she heard her daughter's sweet little voice and couldn't help but smile and stare at the sleeping filly. She then looked at her husband who was smiling but still showed pain. Luna's smile faded as she knew what was troubling him. "Still trying to cope with it?" she asked.

Saint nodded as his ears dropped. "I don't blame her but hearing her call me that brings back painful memories. I don't want to be a bad father like 'him'."

Luna gave him a stern look. "Saint, tell me something. What are you?"

Saint tilts his head in confusion. "What do you mean Luna?"

She sighs and restates the question, "Who are you and what are you, Saint. Tell me the truth."

Saintcrusade was still wondering why she would ask such a silly question but decides to play along. "I'm Saintcrusade; I am the bearer of the Element of Sacrifice and I'm an Angel Alicorn."

"Exactly!" Luna said pointing her right hoof to her husband. "You are an Angel and you have proved it countless of times. You saved Van Hoover during a blizzard and almost died. You gave up your mortal self just for us to live another day and you give any money you earn to donations and charities. You may be humble but you can't say that you aren't a good pony. You need to let go of the past and forget your father. You are nothing like him and you'll never be."

Saintcrusade never thought his wife was _this_ good at pep talks. "H-how do you know?"

Luna leaned to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Because I would have never married you if I doubted you."

That was enough for them both to start a more passionate kiss follow by hearing their daughter say "Eww, gross.", making the parents giggle as they kissed their daughter and returned to their duties.

* * *

**[Outside of the Castle (3rd person)]**

The manager landed on a tree clenching his stomach. "I forgot how much I don't like flying." he said, trying to bet over his nausea. He then pulled out STR's special engineered sunglasses and placed them on. Adjusting the vision to night, he could see that Princess Celestia was preparing for sleep. He didn't have much time. He conjured up: a basket with a pillow and a cyan colored blanket, a note that explains his false situation and to increase his chances, a pacifier and a Celestia plush. Now he had to transform into his disguise. He meditated about his character and soon felt his body changing; his body shrinking, his legs and arms bending and forming into hooves and fur and fluff growing everywhere. It wasn't pleasant but at least it wasn't painful. He opened his eyes and had a satisfactory smile on him as he was able to transform completely but then he pondered. 'Something's missing.' He looked as far as his little neck would but didn't see a flaw in his design. Then, he realized that foals wore hoofed sleepers, so he thought up of one with a sun and rainbows to appeal Celestia more and was now ready to go. He prepped himself in the basket and when everything was ready he transported himself to her balcony and pretended to sleep while suckling on the pacifier.

When Celestia saw a flash from the corner of her eye, she immediately jumped up and pointed her horn in the direction the light came from. Realizing that there was only a basket, she lowered her defenses and walked up to it. She stops dead in her tracks as what she saw was as clear as the night. Their lied a bunny foal of some sort. It's fur was brown but parts of it such as the fluff that emanated from its head and from the center of its face to its cheeks was a white creamy color. The ears were those of a lopped ear bunny and was short enough not to go past its hooves. It reminded her of the Angel of Faith but she knew that it wasn't because his halo would be visible. There was a note on top and Celestia used her magic to levitate it while she read it;

_To the Princess of the Sun,_

_I am a fallen Angel who needs maternal care only you can give._

_My tragic past has caused great pain as passed away at a young age._

_Please heal my heart and I will give you my heart._

The Princess couldn't help but tear up as she saw the peaceful foal, sucking the pacifier and cuddling with a plush version of her. Finally, her prayers had been answered. She lifted the child onto her bed and told one of the guards to bring Her sister and Saint to her room immediately. She took the opportunity to cradle the foal in her forelegs. She felt the child nuzzle her chest and smiled a little behind the binky. Her heart melted away as felt her maternal instincts kick into drive and felt nothing but love. She snapped out of her gaze as a knock on the door was heard. "You may enter." she said and was soon greeted by the two alicorns she requested.

"Sister, what is the~" Luna stopped in the middle of her question as she saw the reason why she summoned them. She couldn't help but feel a nostalgic smile appear on her face. "Who is this sister."

Saintcrusade had a different expression on his face. It was shocked and dumbfounded. 'I did not expect him to pull a stunt like this. He must be planning something so I better just go with it', he thought and placed a smile on his face while the two whispered on how cute he was.

"What do you plan on doing with him sister?" Luna quietly asked.

"I shall raise him as my own. I shall heal his heart and give him my unconditional love." Celestia said. "I shall announce to the world that I have adopted a foal and they have a new prince."

"What is thy name of the new prince?" Luna asked enthusiastically

Celestia thought long until she had a name. "Cotton Heart"

"AWW it fits him nicely sister." Luna said looking at the sleeping foal. "Morning Dawn shall be happy to have a cousin to play with."

"Indeed but I must rest now as well. Tomorrow shall be a grand day. I must write to Twilight so she can bring her friends and see the cutest pony ever." Celestia said as she laid down and began to write a letter to the latest princess of Equestria. Luna and Saint return to their room and proceeded to what they left off.

'When you wake up my little Cotton Heart, you shall have a motherly welcome to your world'


End file.
